Dimitri's Regret
by GoldGriffin
Summary: Claire and Layton stood across from each other. From the darkness of a nearby alleyway, Dimitri watched. He had managed to evade police capture…for now, at least. He knew he shouldn't be spying on Claire and Layton. After all, this was their last goodbye. But he couldn't help it. Oneshot.


**Here's my first shot at a oneshot. Seeing the end of Unwound Future and knowing what lengths Dimitri went to to try and save Claire, I found myself wondering...what would it be like if Dimitri was there to see Layton and Claire's goodbye? I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Dimitri's Regret_

Clive's madness had been vanquished. Future London had crumbled. And now, a goodbye was being said.

Layton and Claire stood across from each other in the alley. Claire smiled weakly at Layton, but he couldn't seem to manage to smile back. He knew all too well what was to come.

From the darkness of a nearby alleyway, Dimitri watched. He had managed to evade police capture…for now, at least. He knew he shouldn't be spying on Claire and Layton. After all, this was their last goodbye. But he couldn't help it.

Claire began. "I suppose this is it, Hershel."

Her voice. It was lovely and elegant and completely sincere. Just as he remembered it from all those years ago. Just as it had always been. And now, that lovely voice was about to be lost forever. Death was going to snuff it out.

Claire continued. "I have to go back to my own time. Back to that day when…we parted."

"You don't have to go," whispered Dimitri. "Stay. Please." He knew his words were too soft to reach her. It didn't matter, anyway. He knew she had to leave.

"No, Claire…" the pain in Layton's voice perfectly matched the pain Dimitri felt. Layton loved Claire just as much as he did. He didn't know whether to envy him, knowing that Claire loved Layton in return, or to sympathize with him, knowing he must be feeling so awful at her parting.

Envy had won. In an instant, jealousy took hold of him. Claire was…well, to Dimitri, she was more than perfection. She was an angel on Earth. And…for her to love someone else…it was almost unbearable.

And what did Layton do to deserve her? Become a professor? Solve some pointless puzzles? Why had he proved so much luckier than Dimitri? Dimitri felt his fists clench in anger. What he wouldn't do to make her love him back…

"No, you fool." Thoughts of Claire often came with a hint of desperation. A hint of madness. He had let that madness take hold of him before. Like a puppet on a string, being controlled by his desire to save her, he had blindly worked to change the future, not thinking of the consequences. He couldn't let that madness take hold again. No matter what he did, it would do no good. Even in death, Claire would still love Layton. He would never have a chance.

It was too late, anyway.

Dimitri watched as Claire stepped towards Layton.

"I'm sorry I can't stay." As she said it, Layton hugged her close, as if unwilling to let her go.

"You're so selfish," Dimitri muttered. And yet, he knew he would do exactly the same thing. If Claire was his, he would do all in his power not to let her go.

And then, Claire leaned in, kissing Layton. Dimitri tried to look away, but he couldn't manage to.

He was forced to watch the one he loved so much kissing someone else. It was more than he could bear.

"Get over her. Forget it. Why would she ever want to be with a convict like you? Layton has always been a popular man of London; a hero, even. She deserves a hero. Not some crazy scientist…not some villain like me."

"Besides," he choked on a sob. "She'll be dead soon enough."

Finally, after what felt like ages in Dimitri's pained eyes, their embrace ended. Claire pulled away from Layton, turning to face the wall opposite of him.

"Claire, wait!" Layton called out. Her eyes widened, then she looked sorrowful again. She turned around to face Layton once more.

She was glowing now. She looked more radiant than ever. Truly an angel.

She sighed. "We had so many…plans for the future. Do you remember, Hershel?"

Dimitri winced. Every loving word she said to Layton cut like a knife in his own heart. Dimitri felt another twinge of envy, knowing those words were not meant for him. Knowing they never would be.

She had tears in her eyes now. Oh, how he wanted to run forward and comfort her. To hold her tight and tell her it would be alright. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not with Layton standing right there.

"I'll…I'll miss you. And our…unwound future."

Dimitri felt tears clouding his vision. She deserved the best life she could. One where she was happy. As much as Dimitri hated to admit it, once she found Layton, she had been so close to that happy ending. And now, it would never be.

Life was terribly cruel.

"You can't go! I don't want to say goodbye again! I can't, I won't!"

Both Dimitri and Claire seemed surprised at Layton. He was normally very level-headed. Nothing managed to frazzle him. And here he was, yelling as if he couldn't live without Claire. He really was desperate for her to stay.

Claire smiled again, looking tearfully into Layton's eyes.

"I know you. And I know you'll stay strong. After all…that's what a gentleman does."

Even moments before her death, she still smiled. She didn't want Layton to worry. She wanted him to be happy.

She was so kind. Even though Dimitri could despise Layton for loving Claire and for gaining her love in return, he could not bring himself to be mad at Claire herself. He doubted anyone could have the ability to loathe her. She was a gift to the world. One that would most definitely be missed.

"I must go now, Hershel. Thank you for everything. Goodbye." She walked away, turning the corner.

Dimitri couldn't help himself anymore. He ran to her. Layton couldn't possibly see him around the corner. He would reach her in time to say goodbye. He would!

"Claire, I-" She turned to see him, a surprised look on her face. He rushed forward to hug her, but, just as he reached her glimmering figure, it disappeared.

Dimitri sank to his knees.

He was too late.

"Claire…is gone now." He refused to believe it. But, alas, he knew it was true. _Claire is dead. Claire is dead. _The words rang in his ears, forcing him to believe it. Refusing to let him pretend she was still alive. He wanted to cry. Oh, how he wanted to cry. But his sobs would be heard by Layton. He didn't want Layton knowing how much he already missed her.

His envy for Layton had seeped away with Claire's death. Now, he felt only pity for him.

He walked over to Layton's side. Layton's top hat was in his hands, and there were tears in his eyes.

Dimitri put a hand on Layton's shaking shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Layton continued to cry. "She never should have-"

"You couldn't be more right. She didn't deserve to die." Dimitri sighed. "But she loved you until the end. She cared for you. To have someone like her love you…that in of itself is a tremendous gift. Treasure the memories you had with her, knowing she cared for you so much. You brought happiness to her life. I'm sure she'd want you to be happy after her death."

"I know you loved her too. I'm…sorry, I-"

Dimitri turned away from Layton. He didn't want Layton to see him cry.

"It's alright. She was happy with you, and that's what matters. All I really wanted…was for her to be happy." He was lying, of course. He would have been happier had she been with him. But now was the time to reassure Layton, not discourage him even further.

He walked away, through the foggy streets of London. He would let the police catch him now. He didn't mind going to jail anymore. He didn't mind that his sentence would likely be life imprisonment. Without Claire…what was the point of trying to stay free? She was dead now. He had no chance of winning her affection. He had no chance of her ever loving him the way he knew he would always love her.

He looked up at the stars, wondering where she was. Wondering if her death had been painful or not. He hoped more than anything that it was the latter.

"I won't forget you, Claire," he murmured to the darkness. "Never."

* * *

**As much as I ship Clershel, I can't help but also pity Dimitri. Thanks for reading, and reviews are much appreciated! :D**


End file.
